User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Never Stand Alone (ARC 2) - Chapter 6 - Mémoire Et Souffrance
side:RYUU -- “ETA 10 seconds, sir!” The helicopter’s pilot called out over the intercom, interrupting my surveying of the barren lands below. So this is one of Cradle’s haunts, then. I pity them, for pursuing such a troublesome Aragami such as the Kyuubi. Though I admit it’s a bit exciting, though. Out in the wilderness like this. I remember the handful of months I spent in this very same environment, before I was taken to FRIAR. Cradle truly is an exceptional squad. Far surpassing Blood, I can freely admit “Thanks! I’ll drop now!” I replied. I heard the pilot make a surprised noise, but nonetheless, the aircraft’s altitude lowered, so I could land safely on the ruins of civilization we are hovering above. I pulled the face mask attached to my newly unearthed clothes – I had forgotten I had this made a year back, and I had this sitting at the bottom of my wardrobe, the hell – to cover the lower half of my face, and after shouldering Kyrie Eleison and bidding the pilots farewell, I gracefully dived out the chopper, letting the wind whip my hair around and the… half skirt attached to the sides and back of my pants. Don’t ask; I’m not sure why those are there. Maybe aesthetic purposes, but…. The freefall had my blood pumping as I watched the ground come into more detail the further I plummeted, and I can’t help but smile to myself. Though death by not landing properly is a shamefully way to die in our line of work, brushing close to Death still excites me. I’m such a masochist. But at any rate, I didn’t come here to have fun. I have a Mobile Corps to locate. I pulled up the – larger – hood up and over my head, warding off the worst of the heat. The special skintight shirt I was wearing beneath my sleeveless vest was specially made to keep me cool, mostly due to my left arm as it’s incapable of sweating and thus releasing the heat trapped in my skin and muscles. The shirt (though to be honest, it’s more like a bodysuit) also doubles at a heat repellant shirt. My engineering is brilliant. I checked the locator, and after picking up signals a few kilometers to the southeast, I shouldered Kyrie Eleison and broke into a steady jog. I could get there faster if I were to run, but I’d rather conserve my energy. You wonder why I didn’t drop directly where Cradle is. Well, Aragami might see us, follow the helicopter and… I think no more elaboration is needed. Better that I make way there on foot and risk being attack by my lonesome than drag Cradle into my problems. They’re already dragged into my mess, so the least I could do was not to deliver hordes of unwanted Aragami to their doorstep. Or camp. Either is possible. First thing that I encountered – just 10 minutes after I started moving – was a Fallen Freeze Gboro-Gboro. To say that I was bewildered would be an understatement. But nonetheless, it met its end at Kyrie’s blade, and the ones following it. Ogretails, Dreadpikes, Night Hollows, Cocoon Maidens, and the various other Aragami that littered the world. Or atleast just the way to Cradle. It took a good while, but the relief I felt when the mini-mobile base came into view, its distinct form of having four trailers attached to the main car. Huh, it looks cozy. “Izanami-san!” A familiar Russian accent greeted my ears, and I shielded my eyes against the glare of the sun as I peered up at the figure that appeared above the second car, most likely having gone through a roof hatch. Amiella’s signature (suspiciously) halfway zipped jacket fluttered as she hopped down from where she was standing, a small smile on her face as she approached. Behind her two more figures rose, but this time, the physique are distinctly male, if the strong stance and broad shoulders were anything to base on. I raised my hand in greeting. “Ossu.” I watched Amiella and her two male companions – one with spikey, blue-black hair, pronounced eyebrows and a serious face; and the other with ink black hair, noticeably shorter and sapphire-like eyes and an open expression – approach. “Lindow-san had notified us of your imminent arrival; but he is currently away on a sudden mission for already an hour now.” Amiella said in an apologetic tone. She gasped when she glanced over her shoulder, and she hurriedly introduced me to the men with her. “Oh! Lenka-kun, Ryo-kun, this is Ryuuka Izanami-san, one of the Blood Members Soma and I met when we went back to the Main Branch for a while. Izanami-san, this is Lenka Utsugi-kun-“ It was Serious Face-kun.“Hey.” We exchanged brief handshakes, and I had to smirk internally at the grip’s firmness. He was unopposed to my presence, but I expect to be watched carefully. Not that I minded; better that someone keep tabs on me lest I do something I might regret. “- and Ryo Kagami-kun.” Obvious as to who this one is. Like with Utsugi-san, we exchanged handshakes, though I was mildly taken aback by the sheer cheerfulness this one exuded. “Yo! Heard a bit from Alisa-chan and Soma about you and your Vice Cap, yanno?” We both chuckled, letting myself be carried by the easy atmosphere, even for a while. I glanced at Amiella, whose face had turned an impressive shade of red. Almost like the beret she wears. “Good things, I hope.” Kagami-san laughed, obviously catching on my intention. To my surprise, even Utsugi-san had half the mind to join. How nice. “Well-“ “Th-that’s enough, Ryo-kun!” Amiella spluttered in embarrassment, and I literally bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing when Kagami-san made the mistake of laughing in a woman’s face. Kagami-san then got a kick full of female indignation, and I was glad that I was drilled never to cross women. “What’s with the racket- Ah, Izanami.” I looked up, and I was unable to keep the small grin off my face. I hefted Kyrie Eleison onto my shoulder, resting my free hand on my hip. “Look who finally graced us with his presence.” I joked. I relished in the peeved look he gave me, chuckling under my breath. “We lowly peons are deeply honored to have you- ow!” What the fuck- he hit me! He ''hit ''me! How dare- “Shut up, you idiot. And what’s with the getup?” Soma clicked his tongue, looking at me in mocking disdain. The bastard. “I’m wearing-“ I looked down at my clothes. … He has a point. I ended up shrugging. “I have no clue either.” I was met by three disbelieving stares and one exasperated look, and I merely tilted eyebrow up in silent challenge. Though, in my opinion, I look damn hot in these. “It’s too damn early to deal with you,” Soma muttered irritably, and with a gesture, he motioned for me to follow him. I was eager to do so, and I could feel the other three behind me exchange looks. Oh? Are they really surprised to find Soma making friends outside of his squad? I think Soma is fine the way he is. Then again, I think about people like that more often than I’d like. Oh well. Their mobile base was fully practical, aesthetics completely forgone in exchange for serviceability. I like it. This compartment seemed to resemble something like a communal, or maybe even a meeting room, with a decently sized table bolted to the floor covered with maps and other documents, the walls displaying larger and far more detailed maps – topographical and far outdated ecological maps of the Far East - with symbols and markers I had to consciously ignore, as it is not my business. Hopefully, if I did see, I’d forget it sooner rather than later. There are times when my (sometimes) amnesiac brain is rather useful. We entered the next car, and I whistled in appreciation at the various consoles and computers dominating fully one wall – the one directly in front of us when we entered, and the left-hand wall nearly obscured by communication devices. Damn. They’re really prepared. “This can be called my workplace when I’m not being called for fieldwork.” Soma said, gesturing to the place with a finger. “Good for long distance communications and tracking. In the mean time that you’ll be staying here, you’ll be helping the women with Operator jobs. They’ll show you the ropes.” Ah. So he knows why I’m here. “You’re not disgusted with me? That’s weird, even for you.” I mused lightly. I was mildly taken aback by the sharp look he gave me, as he stood up from setting up something underneath one of the tables. “Who am I to judge you?” He scoffed, making me blink in surprise. “I’ll give you the benefit of doubt and believe that you did that for your squad. So what’s wrong with that?” “I killed people. 13 of them in almost a year.” “Did you do it just because killing makes you high?” “No! I did-“ “Then this conversation is over.” Soma cut in, his voice frigid but not cruel. “It’s Lindow’s job to be your psychologist, not me, so go take this up with the guy once he gets back. All I know is you did what you think is right and with the reason to protect your squad mates; I’m cool with that.” His eyes took on a forlorn light, and I dreaded to hear what his next words would be. “I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t…” I decided not to pry anymore, guilt welling up and forming a lump in my throat for making Soma act like this. Way to go Ryuuka. Ruin people’s moods more, would you? “Oh yeah, how’s Blood going? Afraid I’m not up to date like before, with this Kyuubi begging for our attention every other minute.” Can’t blame me if my eyebrows disappeared to my hairline. “Are you making small talk?” “Would you rather I preach about morals and other such bullshit?” … Okay. “Well…” I hesitated, running my thumb over the scratches littering the surface of Kyrie Eleison’s haft to stall for time. “We’re… Progressing well with the God Arc Soldiers.” Good, a safe topic. I can’t avoid the topic about my role as an Assistant, but I can distract myself for a bit. No harm with that. “They’re adapting at a decent rate, but there’s still a lot of room for improvement. I have no worries with Julius and Alencon – they’re naturals, I say – but the others are doing better than expected, especially if given a hand to guide them through the more complicated aspects of piloting the Soldiers.” I cleared my throat, wincing when it hurt. “While they’ve yet to defeat me in tag battles or one on one sparring; they’re progressing satisfactorily.” “Mhm, that’s nice…” I watched Soma push a few thick books to the side, clearing the table as he placed a wireless keyboard, fingers blurring over the keys as he inputted mouse-less commands and prompts faster than I could say ‘technology’. Damn. “Blood is required to have Soldiers, I remember you saying once. Are God Arc Soldiers also useable by other Generations?” “Yes. Though because of the advancement of the Bias Factor, the latest Generation have higher chance, as the Soldiers’ Bias Factor is the same us what is in our bodies.” I replied. “P66?” “Yes. Highly versatile and allows the compatible God Eater to Awaken ‘Power of Blood’.” I chuckled, suddenly remembering an absentminded side note on Miss Rachel’s documents. “Though there are side effects, like slightly unhinged mental faculties, and often harmless physical mutations.” Soma glanced up briefly, pointing at the left side of my face. “Like that?” “Ah no,” I said. I removed the eye patch, keeping my abnormal eye closed. “These are scars; Aragami fire. Received them before I was a God Eater, and has long been healed.” I explained, putting eye patch back on as I finished. “Ah.” Silenced fell over us, and I was content to just watch Soma work at his computer when someone entered. I straightened up from where I was leaning on. I recognize this woman. Dark hair, sharp verdant eyes, a voluptuous body that belied her battle prowess and a commanding air to her. Tsubaki Amamiya, elder sister to Lindow Amamiya, and a retired God Eater of the Far East Branch, her attained rank having been Commander. She was a woman not to be trifled with; a prodigy – more than her brother, in fact – and one of Far East’s treasured jewels. The Silent Sniper, despite not in active service for years now, was still a known figure in the military. “Who’s this?” She inquired, a split second glance in Soma’s direction. I snapped a salute, using my raised arm to hide the way my lips twitched when Soma himself straightened. Ah, even he fears the former God Eater. I’m surprised. “ SSgt. Ryuuka Izanami, Ma’am. A 3rd Generation God Eater from the Special Forces ‘Blood’, in affiliation with Mobile Fortress FRIAR.” I recited out dutifully, noting the interested glint in Amamiya-sama’s visible eye. “Ah. Now I can finally put a face to the name.” She stated, giving me a quick assessing look. I let her. “I expected a more egotistical and petty big shot. It’s refreshing to now some still have a shred of politeness.” I flashed the woman a sharp smile. “Soldiers of lower stature have no right to disrespect their superiors.” Amamiya-sama tilted her head in curiosity, and I was mildly amused to note that Soma looked a bit lost. I think he hadn’t caught on the game. Shame. Oh well, we are being subtle… “I think a Staff Sergeant as young as yourself is far more beneficial to Fenrir than an old… burnout ''like me.” Amamiya-sama mused. I can’t keep the appalled look on my face. “Ma’am, I mean no disrespect, but experience and cunning far outstrips the vigor of youth or undirected determination.” I said carefully, lowering my arm. “You ''are ''our superiors, for a reason, after all.” Silence, and Amamiya-sama chuckled, to my and Soma’s surprise. Our gazes met, and we shrugged in unison, unsure of what to do. Women are ''fickle, after all. “Smart, I like that.” She marched into the room, graceful as a predator. Some habits never fully leave a person, after all. She walked over to one of the computer terminals, turning the machine with a press of a button before turning back to face us, arms crossed. “So you are the boy ‘Ryuuka Izanami’. Quite the uproar you caused, when Lindow shared your special circumstance with us.” I stiffened, hands grasping my weapon’s haft in sheer reflex. They… They know? And this is how they receive me?! B-but- Amamiya-sama held up a hand, her visible eye sharp like daggers. “Yes, all of us know what happened, and no, we shall not judge you, for it is not our place to do so.” She said firmly. She looked at me as I visibly tried to pull myself together, though I think I’m not having as much success than I think. “Lindow was right to talk to you here. Your dispute with your squad obviously runs deeper than differing views.” I couldn’t stop my goddamn mouth this time. “Do any of you actually ''understands?!” I snarled. I clapped a hand over my mouth immediately, and I bit down hard on my tongue until I sliced it deep enough for blood to spill into my mouth. The metallic taste and smell was foul, but it was a familiar thing. I swallowed the red liquid, hand still covering my face. “Apologies, Amamiya-sama.” The woman merely raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by my attitude. “I honestly think no one uses that honorific anymore.” She said drily. “Though I admit I’m impressed; for such a vicious response, you backed down right after.” I ducked my head in shame. Really, I’m ''off ''my game. All because of Hiro overhearing my report to Graemethrower. No wait, all because of my existence. Yeah. That sounds better. Though I’m extremely grateful at having a shot at life, people would’ve been better off without something like me walking around. “I smell… blood,” Soma was frowning, sniffing the air. I swore in my head. How could I forget about the guy? ''Shit. “Ah, sorry.” I sucked on my tongue, drawing out more blood so I could swallow them back down. Boosted healing should kick in around now. “I accidentally bit my tongue.” Soma gave me a bewildered look while Amamiya-sama was an epitome of impassiveness. Impressive. I don’t think Julius or Alencon or me could match up to that. How does she do it? “You must be tired from your travel,” Amamiya-sama said suddenly. “Soma, please take SSgt. Izanami to his quarters. Help him get set up.” “Th-that wouldn’t be necessary.” Fuck, why did I stutter? I had no reason to stutter, falsified or otherwise. Fuck. They directed their gaze on me, both questioning. I cleared my throat as I elaborated. “I’ve… never been able to sleep properly, only when under effects of alcohol, sleep-inducing medicine or fainting from exhaustion. The room would go unused.” I reasoned. They stared some more, and so, I stared back. “… How?” I shrugged. “It was a genetic trait, apparently.” That was vague enough. Though it was true just… amplified by over 10 with me. Which means sleep for a total of 10-12.5 hours per two weeks. Fun. “Well, then, would you rather have a tour of our base?” Amamiya-sama offered suddenly, taking me off guard with what she was saying. “It’s nothing much, and we work best when we all know the people working under the banner of Far East’s Fenrir.” Ah. So in other words, Amamiya-sama wants me to meet the people of Cradle. How… Nice. “What about you, Miss Tsubaki?” Soma asked, the woman waving him away. “My foolish brother had ran afoul with a Dyaus Pita. I shall lend my help.” Wait, what?! A Dyaus Pita?! “Don’t worry; this is a normal thing for Cradle.” I gave Soma a wide eyed look, and I was positive the word ‘DISBELIEF’ was written on my face in bold, rainbow letters for emphasis. “Something happened three years back, and I guess you could say Cradle and Vajra and Vajra-subspecies are rivals. Obviously we’re owning the bastards.” Soma sounded smug and assured that yes, Cradle is badass. And they say Blood is badass. Have the fools been looking in the wrong direction? More likely, as the populace are treating Blood like royalties when the true heroes of Far East are the ones in Cradle. Humans are fickle. But what would that make me? Pft. Nothing, that’s what! Though, ahem, self-depreciating jokes aside, I followed Soma out the Control Center – apparently that was what they officially call this part of the base –after bowing to Amamiya-sama in farewell and keeping Kyrie close to me. So I got a tour of the quaint little base owned by Cradle. Aside from the main car – which is the typical driver setting so they could relocate on a frequent basis – the car following it is the Control Center. The one following that is the lounge – where I met Sakuya Amamiya, the wife of Lindow Amamiya. And also, their child Ren Amamiya. I swear my teeth began rotting when little bundle of weaponized adorableness and innocence and – argh. Too fucking sweet yo. I think I contracted diabetes; should contact Leah for diagnosis. Wait- I just said ‘yo’. Fuuuuuuuck. Next came the last two trailers, which were designated as the living quarters. The first car belongs to the males – easy to tell, with two messy beds, one littered with folders and the last one having something akin to controlled chaos. I could easily say that the two messy ones are Kagami-san’s and Utsugi-san’s, the one with the folders as Soma’s and the last one as Amamiya-san’s. We didn’t even dare ''enter the ladies’ quarters. Soon after, Soma had to leave me to my devices, and I ended up doing an impromptu perimeter check, just 50 meter radius. And before I knew it, I was joined by Utsugi-san and Kagami-san. With nothing to do, we ended up walking in circles around Cradle’s mobile base, doing small talk – ''does anyone in Cradle '''doesn’t '''know the real reason why I’m here? – and other bland things that – I think – guys talk about. I found out they’ve been in service for more or less 3 years – compared to that, I feel inadequate in the experience department – and were witnesses to… Johannes’ death. I had known what the public knew about that, but I never thought his elites were in the thick of it. Though, really, I shouldn’t be surprised. The chances of your subordinates being involved in your matters – especially if one of them was your son – are positively high. Add in the fact that they’re your personal elites, then, it’s no dice. And also, for all his intelligence, Johannes is an id- “Yo!” I was rudely jarred from my thoughts when a familiar voice called out to us, and scanning the horizon with a sweep of my eyes, I blinked in surprise when a figure was approaching directly from 3 o’clock. Lindow Amamiya approached, and resting on his shoulder, the strangest God Arc (or maybe it was something else) I have ever seen. It was predominantly gold in color, with a few reds here and there, especially near what resembles the sword grip in my perspective. The shape, or more like the form of the weapon itself, was not the standard issue parts of God Arc parts. Sure, commissions can be done, but never had I seen that ''kind of material. The weapon looked more like a consistent formation of thorns – for the spikes certainly looks like thorns, just not verdant in color – than the molded metal of God Arcs, Just ''what ''is that?- “Ryuuka-kun! I didn’t expect you to be this early. Sorry about that,” Amamiya-san chuckled as he approached. He saw Utsugi-san and Kagami-san. “Ah, you meet Lenka and Ryo?” “Alisa-san introduced us.” I answered, watching Amamiya-san exchange brofists with his two squad mates. He then turned to me with his unarmored hand – how interesting, he used that hand to brofist with the other two – outstretched. I took it and shook once firmly out of respect. “I’m honored to finally meet you face to face, Lindow-san.” “You’re younger than you look up close.” That’s a bit sudden. “Are you sure you’re 20?” I blinked some more. How… ''What? “Yes… I’m positive.” I answered slowly. “Huh.” Lindow-san leaned back, hand on his chin as he gave me, Utsugi-san and Kagami-san a contemplative look. “Why do they look younger and younger as years go by? Ah, whatever. Well, we should head on in, you know.” He reached out with a grin, hand aiming for my head – specifically my hair. I expected my hair to be fluffed, only to fall into what could possibly be the worst nightmare I had. ~**~ There were eleven made. One as the prototype, the first version, the model to be based upon. More often than not it was called the ‘Testing Doll’, and what a doll it was. '' ''Even still in cellular form, it responded to stimuli almost exactly how it was expected to react. Complete obedience, found both in human cells and Aragami cells. A perfect soldier; unquestioning and loyal. The cell displayed a bout of sudden growth spurt at sporadic intervals in the five months it was held in incubation under a simulated uterus. Sudden upheaval in growth had retarded the development of vital parts of the brains, specifically the part that handles mental growth. It may prove a bane at a later date, but prototype’s progress was far too advanced and yielded important results that it had been spared termination. The other ten – whilst still outlines the Original – had also benefitted from the aberrations found in the prototype. The abnormalities and negative mutations had been removed via genetic engineering and replaced with far more stabilized features. The ten other were perfect, unlike the prototype. They were stable, safer, and the product of perfect human and Aragami fusion. '' ''But the ten were less standardized and too unpredictable, a problem the prototype lacked. Another anomaly found in the prototype’s relation to the other ten is that it acts as a bastardized ‘Core’, as the ten as known to respond perfectly to unknown signals transmitted by prototype cell. Cells have been confirmed to be extremely intelligent; and unforeseen side effect to the genetic engineering and cell transfer. Cells developed at an astounding rate, resembling a child of twenty months rather than a newly birthed infant at the time the false gestation period had ended. And as per the Head Engineer’s behest, the subjects take physical features after her, the request approved by the Director himself, instead of taking on the physical features of the Original. '' ''The subjects have shared hair the color of liquefied mercury, and the irises that of rose quartz. The lack of melanin in skin make-up was a result of the engineering, and thus the ending features made the subjects easily classified as ‘albinos’ in late societal standards. Nonetheless, each subject is functioning perfectly and they’ve not shown any signs of Aragami Infection. Which concludes the success of ‘Bias Factor Cloning’ Research a complete and utter success. I am pleased, that hard work and relentless study in human cloning and Aragami cellular structure had afforded me to participate in this momentous event. ''--'' The Director had ordered the children to be temporarily be planted into society for the subjects’ safety. Two are sent to Rome, one in Russia, one is hidden in the Far East, two to Australia, one to South Africa, three in America, and the final one in Glasgow. Treason had been committed by someone in the team. But who? ''--'' Director sent orders that the subjects be recalled. It’s the year 2063, meaning that subjects are 8 years old, by societal standards. It pleases us that our creations are faring well despite their circumstances; the future of the world being purged of Aragami might not be so far now, with the Original and them in existence. ''--'' Director and Head Engineer had talked to the children to what they really are. Reactions are anticipated, but Prototype took it easily. The others followed – the subconscious must’ve remembered the Prototype’s command, and thus, elicited such behaviour – and they came to terms with what they really are. They were given their proper names and designated codes; the following are the subjects listed in the order of their ‘birth’. Ulrich Diener (M - BFC: 00) Hainne Diener (M - BFC: 01) Volkhardt Diener (M - BFC: 02) Beatrix Diener (F - BFC: 03) Elfriede Diener (F - BFC: 04) Alfons Diener (M - BFC: 05) Jannick Diener (M - BFC: 06) Luca Diener (M - BFC: 07) Ilse Diener (F - BFC: 08) Stephan Diener (M - BFC: 09) Ulrike Diener (F - BFC: 10) Chosen nationality is German, as Original is also one. Surname ‘diener’ is German for ‘servant’, fitting of their role as the soldiers being prepared for Original’s use. ''--'' Base attacked; means are unknown and the personnel being killed left and right. Assailant; unknown. Director is absent, Head Engineer and the others dead. The subjects are last seen trying to flee; Saw Luca, Stephan, Alfons, Beatrix and Volkhardt dead. Others are unknown. These are my last words, I can hear the footsteps outside. I may just be one of the faces that helped in the creation of those clones, but I had loved them like children, as the Head Engineer did. I want the ones remaining to survive, and find the Original and help him build a better future. I’m sorry, Leona, for hiding away like a coward. ''--'' “Ulrich, that’s your name, right? I’m Hainne.” “Hey, if it isn’t the ‘'eldest'’. You look like a shrimp, though- ack, don’t kick me! “I find myself insulted that a boy such as '''you '''is more feminine in features than me.” “Hiya cutie! Uwah, what’s with the pout? C’mon~ don’t be shy. Ellie would make you smile, believe it!” “Hello. May I read with you?” “Would you look who decided to come? Ul is '''so '''uptight and anti-social, I swear.” “I guess we’re both unlucky for having something considered feminine. Your looks and my name. So troublesome, but there are times it’s very amusing.” “Hey, shortie, c’mon over and help out, would ya? Practicin’ knife combat ain’t product when your slashin’ and shadows and stuff.” “ Outta way, shortstuff!! The Great Me is in the house!!!” “U-um… It’s very nice to m-meet you, B-big Brother.” ~**~ I never noticed how I began screaming and clawing at my head. I never noticed how my nose bled from an internal damage. I never noticed the people scrambling to ask me what was wrong, panicking and fearing for me. I never noticed the salty tears streaking down my face like small rivers, an unfamiliar pain squeezing my chest and ridding me of my ability to breathe properly. I never noticed how my arm rupture, blood and flesh and bones splattering the ground like morbid art done in people’s remains. I never noticed how black, living tissue surged out the stump that was once been my arm. I never noticed how it formed a grisly parody of a limb; the thing as long as I was tall and tipped in four deadly claws made for rending flesh. I never noticed how my left eye suffered the same fate, bursting and spilling my lifeblood down my face like the tears there. I never noticed my voice turning hoarse as the pain crescendos. All I saw was a pair of golden eyes, full of pity. Everything fell to black. -- I know to things with this chapter; One is that this is long. 500 + words longer than my (now) second longest chapter. Two is that I’m an a**hole xD Fun Facts while I was writing this boss a** b**ch of a chapter: I had a dictionary, encyclopedia, basic and advanced medical books and a bunch of downloaded Wikipedia pages. My brother asked why in the nine layers of Hell I had all those on hand. My reply was ‘writing is serious business, bruh’. My fingers and brain hate me, but it’s worth it xD Another one is that Father suggested that I take Literature instead of Information Technology. Yup, writing is serious business. *laughs* Category:Blog posts